We'll Always Be Together Even We're In Different Places
by Haruya Fuusuke
Summary: Well,this is my first time making a Gazelle x FemBurn fanfic . I hope you all like it … I write this story today at school so there many typing errors in this story . This story,Burn became female and she already have her new parents . Grammars correction and advise are welcome …


**FemBurn's pov**

It was a sunny day and a greatest day ever! :D . I was offered from the principal of the MRSM school to go to a boarding school named MRSM ( MARA Junior Science College ) (* me : This school is from Malaysia,which is a group of boarding schools created by the People's Trust Council (Malay: _Majlis Amanah Rakyat_, commonly abbreviated as MARA), a Malaysian government agency* ) . It has been a long time I had a dream to go to a boarding school . I want to accept the offer!

" Before you make your decision,you must ask your parents' permission first,got it?" said the principal . " Yes sir . ",I replied . After making a discussion with the principal,he let me go home . In the journey to my house,I ran quickly . I can't wait to tell my parents about this good news . " I'll make sure that they accept the offer . ", I said to myself . Suddenly,I hit someone . It was a boy .

BANG!

Ouch! It hurts~~ Ah gomen! Are you okay?", I said anxiously . " Daijoubu.I'm fine . Thank yo—Ah Haruya! I'm glad to meet you here :D . ",said the boy . My eyes became wide when he mention my name . His voice was familiar with my bestfriend's voice . Ah it was Shuuji! . " Shuuji-kun,I'm so glad to meet you here too . ^^ … What are you doing here? ", I asked . " Oh I was about to go to the grocery shop to buy some cooking ingredients and some ice-creams . I want to bake an ice-cream cake for Ai . Today was her birthday :) . Children in orphanage included Oto-san and Hitomiko-san wanted to celebrate her birthday at the orphanage tonight . Wanna join us? . ", he replied . WHAT THE HELL!,I forgot! Today was her birthday! It's okay,I'll pretend that I didn't know her birthday . " Really?I didn't know that it was her birthday . Of course I wanna join you all! XD . ",I said . He looks confused when he heard my answer . " How come you didn't know her birthday?( -.- ) . ", he said . I answered him that I don't know when was her birhtday . Well,it was not entire lie,I really,really didn't know her birthday . I knew her birthday today from Rean just now . " Well,since I already knew her birthday,I should buy something for her . What kind of things that she likes? . ", I asked . " Hm … since she loves to wear many beautiful clothes,why don't you give her some clothes as her present . ", he suggested . I was shocked for a while after hearing Shuuji's explaination . Well,of course I was shocked! Since when Ai loves fashions? (-.-)" Well,in that case,how about … Aha! A dress! A beautiful bluish-white dress! . ", I cried out to his face . haha . " Oit,Oit … Cut it out will ya … ! I'm not far away from you! . ",he screamed back to me . Hehe . Served my right for shout to his face . Well,I'm very excited today so I might like to scream happily to everyone,I guess … -_-''' .. " Opps,I'm sorry . I didn't mean to scream to you especially to your face . ",I said . I took a chance to check my watch . Oh no! It's 6:30pm! My mom will kill me if I didn't show up for dinner! " Um … I'm sorry,Shuuji-kun . It was getting late now . I don't want to miss my dinner . My mother will kill me if I'm returned home late . Don't worry,I'll attend the birthday party tonight and I'll tried to figure out on how to get that dress before the party started . ", I said . " Oh okay,if you need me somethings especially your brilliant idea – on-how-to-get-that-dress-before-the-party-started, I'm your guy ;) . Just call me okay . Here's my number phone . ",he said with his big smirk on his face while giving me his number phone and then,he continued his speech," Oh by the way,I would like to congratulate you! You got the offer to go to a boarding school . I'm proud of you ! ^^ . ",he said . I thank him for flatter me so much and then,I started to walk away while I said goodbye to him . " Tsk! It was almost 7pm! I'm definitely dead! DX

* * *

I'm sorry . I know the first chapter looks stupid . T^T  
My english is sucks .


End file.
